<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Evening by GalaxyMermaid214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432874">A Quiet Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMermaid214/pseuds/GalaxyMermaid214'>GalaxyMermaid214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, The Outer Worlds Quest: The Empty Man, intentionally vauge captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMermaid214/pseuds/GalaxyMermaid214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is looking forward to a quiet evening in his cabin. The Captain has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Valentine’s Day gift to you all/birthday gift to myself because I’m hella thirsty for post-Scylla Max. Also first time writing smut, so please bear with me. (Smut in Chapter 2)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was usually the last one to take a shower at night. At first, the shower schedule annoyed him. His diplomatic Captain had created the schedule in an attempt to stop everyone from arguing about who got to use the only shower on a six-man ship first after a mission. And somehow, Max ended up last on the list. He couldn’t stand being dirty. Why should he have to sit around and wallow in filth while everyone else used up all the hot water? But these days, very few things bothered him anymore. Now, being last just meant he could take his time getting clean and reflecting on the day’s events.</p><p>It wasn’t a particularly difficult day, but a full one. Running jobs for Sublight, errands for Groundbreaker, all the while trying to fulfill their mission for Dr. Welles as well as help anyone they met along the way. The Captain couldn’t turn down someone in need. It was something he greatly admired about her. There was much about his Captain he admired. Her kindness, her courage, her cleverness, her tenacity in battle, how beautiful she always looked even after a long day of traveling and fighting their way across Halcyon…</p><p>He was tempted to pay her a visit. Late-night conversations between the two were nothing new, they would often share a night cap together while discussing the differences between life on Halcyon and life on Earth or a “friendly debate” on why the Plan was complete and utter rapt shit. The Captain’s words, not his. It wasn’t until recently that those conversations became more…physical.</p><p>He had been attracted to her for some time, and not just in a physical sense. She was certainly lovely to look at, but it was an even greater delight to find someone who could not only offer intelligent conversation, but dole out sarcasm just as well as he. Beautiful and brilliant, a rare combination in the colonies. But ultimately, he forced himself to push those thoughts aside. After all, he was a man on a mission. He was going to be the one to unravel the secrets of the Grand Plan. He could not allow himself the distraction of a relationship with this woman, no matter how tempted he was.</p><p>One trip to Scylla changed all of that.</p><p>There were a startling number of revelations Max had that day, chief among them being that OSI’s teachings were a pack of lies and there was no Plan or Architect or any of that nonsense, only chaos. But there was something else his mother, or at least the hallucination of his mother, had said. It was not the Plan that made her happy, she made her own happiness. It was time that Max do the same. He already knew where his happiness lie, but this time there was no Plan holding him back. That night, he went straight to his Captain and confessed his feelings for her. He was pleasantly surprised to find out the Captain felt the same way. She was just waiting for him to “get his shit together.” His words, not hers.</p><p>There was not much conversation after that. Just needy pleas, lust-filled promises and the occasional blissful cry of one another’s name.</p><p>He was tempted to see her, but he restrained. When they had gotten back on the ship, she told him she wanted a night to herself for a change, and Max accepted that. He wasn’t disappointed by it at all. As much as he had been through in the past few days, the Captain had been through a great deal more, being frozen on the Hope for the past 70 years and suddenly thrown into an alien colony and all. A night of self-reflection was a perfectly reasonable request. Besides, their mission was far from over, they would have plenty more nights ahead of them. For now, a warm shower followed by a cold glass of whiskey and maybe a bit of light reading was a fine way to spend an evening.</p><p>Just a quiet, relaxing evening.</p><p>The rest of the crew had already dispersed to their cabins by the time he got out, so he didn’t mind walking through the kitchen half-dressed in slacks and a towel slung over his bare chest. He approached his cabin and was surprised to find the door panel unlocked. He knew he had locked it before he left, if only to keep SAM from “cleaning his quarters,” AKA tossing out his books, while he was away.</p><p>There was only one other person who could have unlocked the door. With a knowing smirk, he entered his cabin.</p><p>“Good evening, Captain.”</p><p>Sure enough, there was his Captain waiting for him. Seated on his bed. Wearing nothing more than her undergarments and an inviting smile.</p><p>“Good evening, Maximillian…”</p><p>Tonight was not going to be the quiet, relaxing evening he envisioned.</p><p>How wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you wanted a night to yourself, Captain?” Max questioned, closing the door and locking it behind him.</p><p>“I changed my mind,” the Captain replied simply, running her fingers through her hair. “I’m just so…antsy tonight. I couldn’t focus on anything, so I came to see you. You don’t mind the intrusion, do you?”</p><p>“Not in the least,” Max smiled. “You are always welcome here.” His smile was not the usual half-smile, half-smirk he usually wore when interacting with the Captain, but a warm, welcoming smile. One that belied his true thoughts as his eyes roved her near-naked body. As he approached her, his trademark smirk returned when he noted her eyes roving over his body as well.</p><p>He knelt in front of her and brough his hand up to stroke her face, the other hand resting on her hip, his intense hazel eyes boring into hers. “Tell me Captain,” he was so close to her, his hot breath ghosting over her ear. “What has you so distracted this evening? What’s occupying your thoughts?”</p><p>The Captain leaned into his touch and licked her lips as she stared back at him, her eyes just as hungry as his.</p><p>“…you.”</p><p>She wasted no time pulling him in by the towel around his shoulders into a needy kiss. His grip on her face tightened as he returned her kiss with equal fervor, letting her tongue dominate his mouth, for now. He chuckled breathily into the kiss as he felt her fingers let go of his towel, slide down his chest and stomach and fumble with the zipper on his slacks. He pulled back just enough to let her finish unzipping his slacks and pushed them down off his legs before joining her in his bed.</p><p>The Captain grinned, taking him all in as he loomed over her. For a man his age, he was in remarkable shape. Those miserable years of hard work as both laborer and prisoner had at least rewarded him with a strong body. Calloused hands and rough skin over hard planes of muscle tempered only slightly by his time behind a desk in Edgewater. His body was warm and still a bit slick from the shower. His skin smelled of soap and aftershave. The crew often teased that he took far too long in the bathroom, but she admired the fact that he took care of himself, took pride in his appearance. It made ravishing and roughing him up all the more satisfying.</p><p>She did just that, carding her fingers through and musing up his soft, silvery hair as Max littered her neck and collarbone with kisses. He made quick work of her bra and tossed the offending garment to the ground before turning his attention to her breasts.</p><p>He took them in his hands, gently squeezing them, enjoying their softness while his fingers drew circles around her nipples. The Captain’s face flushed red and she had to bite back a delighted moan as he brought his mouth to one of her breasts and gave it a long lick before taking the nipple in his mouth. He sucked it, teasing it with his tongue and teeth until it was as hard as it could be. His other hand teased the neglected nipple with feather-light touches, barely rolling it between thumb &amp; forefinger. She sighed and let herself fall into the pleasurable sensation, hips bucking against Max’s thigh between her legs <em>desperate</em> for friction. Max released her breast from his mouth with a loud pop, then immediately went to work on the other one, giving it the same treatment. The Captain shivered every time she felt his tongue and fingers move across her sensitive nipples, her lowers getting warmer by the second.</p><p>Max finally pulled away from her breasts, the incessant grinding against his thigh becoming too much to ignore. He knew what his Captain wanted, what she needed. He hands slid down her abdomen to her hips, his fingers curling under the fabric of her panties. She immediately raised her hips up off the bunk so he could slide them off her hips and off her legs. He then dragged his hands slowly, far too slowly back up her legs.</p><p>“Max…Max, please...!!”</p><p>Law, he loved hearing her beg for him. The Captain always had a sort of invincible confidence about her. She could go toe-to-toe with the most fearsome marauder or stare down a charging Raptidon and shoot its kneecaps out without blinking an eye. But he, a “humble” vicar, could shatter that untouchable demeanor in an instant. His touch, his kiss, his words alone could turn his Captain into a needy, mewling, gorgeous mess. It was a power and privilege he did not take lightly.</p><p>Normally he would tease her a bit more, kiss and stroke her thighs and withhold her pleasure just to watch her writhe and squirm and hear her moans get more and more desperate. But she was already so eager for him and, after such a lovely surprise, he decided to indulge her.</p><p>Before she could beg anymore, he buried his head in between his Captain’s legs and licked a slow, long stripe up her swollen folds. She immediately threw her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming in delight and waking up the whole ship. But Max was relentless in pleasuring her. He slid his tongue in and out of her, over and over, his lips caressing her folds in <em>such</em> a delicious manner she thought she was going to lose her mind. When he brought his fingers down to rub against her clit, it was too much for her to take. With a muffled, delirious cry she came, her orgasm hitting her so hard she swore she would’ve flown off the bunk had Max not been holding her hips down. He continued to work her through it, sucking and licking her until she was finally, weakly able to push him away from her.</p><p>Max sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, admiring her as she came down off her high. The Captain was quite beautiful after an orgasm: her face flushed, her eyes heavy with lust, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath, and her thighs trembling and coated with her release. He was so enraptured with her he only just started to realize how painfully hard his cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers. But the Captain certainly took notice. Still shaky from her own orgasm,  she crawled into his lap, pulled his boxers down and, with a sweet smile, started sucking him off.</p><p>“Captain…” Max groaned in pleasure. Her mouth was warm and wet and <em>oh</em> so exquisite around his tip, her fingers slowly stroking him down to his base and back up again. It all felt wonderful, but it was not quite what he wanted. He gently, almost regretfully, pulled her off of him.</p><p>“Max?” the Captain looked up at him. “What’s wrong? Are you-“</p><p>“I’m fine…” Max reassured her and kissed her softly on her forehead, a moment of gentleness breaking the lust-fueled haze. He had no qualms about their difference in age, and neither did she. In fact, she had assured him early on she preferred men with more “experience.” Still, she sometimes worried if she was a little too much for him. Her concern for him was touching, but often unnecessary. Max had proven several times over than he could keep up with his Captain, both in battle and in her bed.</p><p>To prove his point, he suddenly grabbed her chin and pulled her back up to his face, whispering harshly, “I would much rather reach my end buried deep inside of you.”</p><p>He swiftly repositioned her so was she hovering above his lap, his tip just barely teasing her entrance. Their lips crashed together, swallowing each other’s cries of pleasure as she started sinking down slowly on top of him, breaking apart when he was fully sheathed inside her. She dug her fingers into his soft hair and he gripped onto her hips as they set a slow, decadent pace. They rested their heads on each other’s shoulders as they rocked against each other, panting and praising each other.</p><p>“Mmm, Max…! So good…s-so full…”</p><p>“C-Captain…you feel amazing…t-take me so well…”</p><p>Even at this languid pace his voice was trembling, his hands gripped so tight on her hips she was sure there would be bruises the next morning. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and the Captain was more than happy to help him reach his peak. He may be more mellowed out, but that “violent enthusiasm” was still there. She knew he liked, he <em>needed</em> a little pain to cut the pleasure and push him over that edge. So she leaned up, bared her teeth and<em> bit</em> his shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!”</em></p><p>Max swore loudly as his hips suddenly shot forward at a much faster pace. The Captain braced herself, gripping onto his shoulders as he pounded up into her again and again and again before finally emptying himself inside her with a satisfied groan. He remained there, lost in his high until his hips stopped shaking, barely registering the Captain soothing the mark she had left on him with her lips and tongue before kissing her way back up his shoulder and neck and finally gracing him with a sweet, almost chaste kiss to his lips.</p><p>The two of them collapsed on the bunk side by side, exhausted, but satiated. After a few moments of heavy breathing and whispered praise, the Captain finally spoke up.</p><p>“Not a bad way to spend an evening, huh?”</p><p>Max couldn’t agree more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*exhales* OKAY, that took WAY longer than I intended. </p><p>Also, like I said, this was my first attempt at smut, so please let me know (nicely) what you think of it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>